Una nueva vida sin recuerdos
by LAP31
Summary: Podrá el amor,demoler las paredes de una mente sin recuerdos y devolverle así a Bella su identidad,¿Sus recuerdos?¿ Tendrán Los Cullens algo que ver en esto?
1. Capitulo 1: Sin Salida

La historia es mía, realizada y escrita desde mi propia imaginación. Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer ! Espero que les guste ... Para que se guien, comienzo a narrarlo desde que Bella encuentra el prado y Laurent llega para matarla.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: Sin salida.<span>

Bella POV

_-Prometo que no dolerá…-._

Cerré los ojos. Sabía lo que se avecinaba así que solté en un suave susurro mis últimas palabras.

"_Edward te amo"_

Laurent inspiro con ansias mi sangre. Estaba totalmente entregado a su sed.

Laurent POV

Exhalo con un sonoro suspiro y miro a mi presa como si se me fuera la eternidad en ello. Esa humana era sin dudas especial. No entendía como los Cullen aguantaron tanto tiempo sin beber de su dulce sangre.

No hay manera de explicarlo, pero solo lo sabré una vez que termine con ella.

Levante mi brazo derecho para golpear su cabeza y así matarla de un golpe. Podría también haberle cortado el cuello con mis uñas o mis dientes. Pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo, sumando que su aroma me bloqueaba por completo, sabía muy bien que sería insensato de mi parte derramar siquiera una gota de su sangre.

Ella seguía ahí, respirando irregularmente con esos malditos latidos del corazón, enloqueciéndome cada vez más.

Y me detuve a pensar en frio. Porque no daba más de sed, pero quería saborearla, ya que dudaba que vuelva a encontrar otra presa con la sangre tan deliciosa.

Le di un golpe seco en la cabeza e Isabella cayo brutalmente al suelo seco. Su corazón seguía latiendo alucinadamente para mi sorpresa pero estaba al tanto de que Isabella ya estaba muerta.

Mordí su muñeca y succione todo el néctar de su frágil y casi vacío cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de estar casi drogado por el placer de saciar mi sed, percibí un olor desagradable y por inercia tome el cuerpo, lo tire a mis espaldas y comencé a correr.

Sabía que tenía que confundir mis rastros así que deje al cuerpo cerca de Alaska en donde seguro nadie lo tomaría ya que reconocerían mi olor en el.

Y corrí hacia Canadá pero cuando creía que ya los había perdido me emboscaron. Intuía que estaba perdido ante semejantes perros, pero no me importo. Les daría batalla hasta el final.

Creí que eran dos como la última vez.

Pero mi mente me engaño por primera y…_única_ vez.

Cuando se encontraba a un metro de distancia de mi, el perro negro fue rodeado de tres perros mas.

Solo logre empujar con mi brazo al primero, cuando se me tiran dos perros encima.

Lo último que recuerdo fue como el maldito perro de color castaño incrustaba su ocico en micuello y como se oscurecía todo.

* * *

><p>Espero que sea de su agrado. Siempre que vuelvo a releer los libros, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si se cambia un poco el destino y bueno me anime a plasmar en letras un poco de mis locas ocurrencias :) Cualquier cosa por favor dejen un Review !<p>

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Besos

LAP


	2. Chapter 2: Perdida

La historia es mia pero los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer ! Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Un par de tips:

1: Bella cayo en un coma. Murieron sus recuerdo con el golpe en su cabeza, ademas de que se transformo.

2:Bella no sabe que es un vampiro.

3:No tengo planeado todavia que los Cullens aparescan en los siguientes capitulos.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2: Perdida<span>.

Algo no andaba bien. Se sentía adolorida, con un millón de retorcijones y punzadas internas que se extendían por mi cuerpo. Me ardía todo y solo quería que acabara para poder seguir durmiendo.

Pero la tortura era tan intensa que de golpe abrí los ojos, ya no podía seguir durmiendo y aguantar en dolor agonizante a la vez.

Yacía en el suelo, acurrucada. Me asuste al comprobar que todo lo que me rodeaba eran pinos, tierra fría y algunos pastos secos.

No tenía frio y eso que traía poca ropa encima. Levante mi espalda del suelo y mire mi cuerpo. Estaba toda embarrada y sucia. No recordaba haber estado aquí antes. Y ahora que me detenía a pensarlo tampoco recordaba nada acerca de mí. Sé que debería estar aterrada ante la exasperante situación de no entender nada, pero lo tome bien. Sabía que no me encontraba en peligro. Lo podía percibir u _oler_.

En estos momentos lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerme a salvo.

Me levante del suelo y percibí que a unos pocos pasos había un arroyo. Pude oler con facilidad la humedad que desprendía en el aire. Y por inercia corrí demasiado rápido para mi sorpresa.

_Algo no anda bien_. Volví a pensar.

Me deje llevar por mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme en frente de un ancho arrollo de aguas bajas. No entendía porque podía oír al arroyo tan cerca si se encontraba algo apartado de donde desperté. En el arroyo se podían apreciar las piedras y algunos peces nadando. Era hermoso.

Me acerque al arroyo para beber agua. No había notado la sed que tenía cuando me detengo a ver las aguas cristalinas. Pero al beber de mis manos. Ni bien llego el líquido a mi garganta, automáticamente mi cuerpo la rechazo. Escupí el agua. El ardor de mi garganta si intensifico notoriamente por el simple hecho de querer humedecer mi boca, que se encontraba seca.

Me senté en frente mirando al arroyo, apoyando mi mentón en mis rodillas. Comenzaba a refrescar, podía sentir el cambio de temperatura, el cual era más notorio si me encontraba cerca del arroyo. Pero igual no sentía frio para nada.

Mire mi reflejo en el agua y me vi muy blanca. Sentí como me llegaba el calor mis mejillas pero no se reflejo en mi rostro. Me asuste.

_¿Qué rayos me sucede?_

Mire para todos lados. Y comencé a preguntarme como le hice para llegar hasta aquí. Me dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar. Pero no logre nada. No recordaba nada de lo que hice, era literalmente un borrón y cuenta nueva en mi cabeza.

Empezaba a oscurecer, y lo único que escuchaba eran algunos ruidos salvajes. No entendía poco había cosas que si estaba al tanto de su nombre y el significado, pero nada acerca de mi. Como conseguía comprender yo que era un arroyo o ruidos salvajes, pero desconocer cómo hice para terminar en medio de un bosque sin recordar nada de lo que ocurrió antes. Sin poder recordar.

Opté por no darle vueltas al asunto. Me sorprendió no tener hambre. Ni escuchar a algún animal acercarse a beber agua. Decidí que no podía quedarme más tiempo en el arroyo, preguntándome un sinfín de cosas. Tenía que comenzar a moverme. Camine al costado del arrollo. A media que avanzaba alcanzaba a apreciar como los helados vientos y las bajas temperaturas dejan a sus pasos solo nieve y escarcha.

Camine demasiado pero no me sentía cansada, el dolor en mi garganta aumentaba cada vez más con el correr del tiempo. No sabía cómo pararlo, mientras caminaba pensaba que capaz estaba enferma y por eso aparecí en el bosque. No tenía solución.

Fue duro llegar a esta conclusión, ser excluida solo porque no tengo remedio, no concebía nada y menos a que me abandonen.

Mientras pensaba en cosas como que comer porque hacía tiempo que no probaba ni un bocado escuche el ruido de una rama quebrarse.

Instintivamente tome una posición defensiva. Mire para todos lados, pero mi visión solo captaba nieve, un rio helado y arboles pelados. Frenéticamente olfateaba y miraba para todos lados.

Cuando veo a una mujer. Ella reparaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Quién eres y que haces por aquí? No quiero que causes problemas, vete por dónde has venido.

Su voz era deslumbrante al igual que su belleza. Tenía la piel igual de blanca que la mía. Pensé que si me mostraba cordial, podría obtener un poco mas de información acerca de mi.

-No causare problemas.- Me inquiete. Mi voz se escucho bastante cautivadora para mi sorpresa. Era atractiva, no sé porque reaccione así. Estaba consciente de que era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta desde que me desperté. Pero no esperaba que sonara tan seductora. Había algo en mí que intuía que antes no se oía así mi voz.

-No me interesa saber nada de ti, vete. Búscate otro lugar para _cazar_.- Ordeno.

_Cazar._ De que me estaba hablando. Lo último que haría en mi vida seria cazar. Ni que estuviéramos en la prehistoria. Pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿Cazar? ¿De qué me estás hablando? Estoy perdida y lo único que recuerdo es que no he dejado de caminar por un tiempo. Tengo sed y no sé quién diablos soy.- Conteste molesta y frustrada.- Si pudieras ayudarme, estaría muy agradecida.- La mire. Era rubia. Esbelta y muy hermosa. No entendía como una mujer tan bonita merodeaba sola en un bosque tan frio y blanco.

- Soy Tanya. Perdóname por ser tan grosera. Pensé que eras una nómada… -Comenzó a explicarse, pero la verdad solo entendía la mitad. ¿Nómada? ¿Qué me perdí?

-Mira sé que no soy retrasada ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad no entiendo de lo que me hablas. Hace noches que no duermo, no como ni bebo nada. Todavía no deduzco como hice para mantenerme con vida. Solo quiero descansar y curar mi garganta. Necesito ayuda.

Tanya me miraba con pena. Si, así me miraba. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Por instinto sabia que debía apartarla. Pero necesitaba contención.

-No te preocupes, mi familia y yo te daremos ropa nueva y te explicaremos todo.- Me miro con una sonrisa amable.- Estas a salvo.

_Estas a salvo_. Quería creerle pero estaba agotada mentalmente.

-Gracias. Solo quiero descansar Tanya. – Rogué y Tanya pasó un brazo con mi cintura y me sostuvo mientras comenzaba a andar por entre los árboles. No sabía a dónde me llevaba. Solo me deje caer en un estado de shock.

* * *

><p>Hola ! Bueno cualquier sugerencia sea positiva o negativa pueden comentarla :) O solo dejar un Review diciendo "Te estoy leyendo" Con muy poco me hacen imper feliz. Besos<p>

LAP


	3. Chapter 3: Perdiendo el control

Espero que les guste este capitulo, Es mas largo ^.^ ... La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3: Aturdida<span>

Sentía que volaba en los brazos de Tanya. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, mis ojos solo alcanzaban a ver la nieve y alguna que otras manchas difusas negras, que podían llegar a ser tierra o piedras pero no le di mucha importancia. Tanya cargaba con mi peso y parecía no molestarle.

En medio de tantos arboles desnudos y pinos, puede visualizar una cabaña grande de estilo hogareño, alta con techo de tejas y chimenea cubierta por una capa de nieve. Realmente parecía una postal. Los arboles la rodeaban por atrás y las paredes de la casa estaban cubiertas de piedras. Con ventanas amplias rectangulares. Se veía que había luz adentro. La puerta de madera estaba tallada. Parecía una casa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Tanya me sostuvo con el brazo izquierdo en frente de la puerta, me miro preocupada. Para luego tomar el picaporte con la mano derecha y abrir la puerta.

Si de afuera, la casa parecía irreal, adentro era mejor. Lleno de flores y margaritas. Las paredes de ladrillo bien delineadas, la chimenea era grande y amplia, con algunos troncos encendidos. Los muebles eran de algarrobo. Las salas están muy bien iluminadas con un estilo colonial y los pisos eran cerámica tex turado. Una casa de campo moderna con todos los lujos. Me enamore de la casa.

Pero no refleje ningún indicio de humor repentino. Estaba cansada.

Tanya me recostó en un sillón grande de cuero color cal. Y ella se sentó en la mesa ratona que tenía en frente del sillón.

-¿Qué aspecto tienes? Me estas preocupando. No sé qué hacer contigo. Necesito que hagas un intento más y me digas como te sientes. Cuéntame algo de ti. No quiero asustarte si comienzo a contarte lo que realmente eres.- Tanya estaba impaciente, me inspeccionaba con la mirada el rostro, los ojos y el estado de mi ropa y mi cuerpo ovalado.

Quería contarle, hablar con ella y preguntarle si acaso ella pudiera ayudarme con mi enfermedad. Pero había dicho que no podía decirme nada, porque no quería asustarme. Yo sabía que no me asustaría. Tenía muy bien asumido que estaba enferma y no temía ni la muerta y no sentía vergüenza tampoco. Estaba al tanto que me quedaba poco tiempo y no quería ser una carga para ella ni para su familia. Solo aspiraba saber que tenía para poder convivir con ello.

-Encima Carmen no viene, no sé qué hacer.- Tanya pensaba en voz alta.

Y mientras decía muchas palabras en tan pocos segundos. Puede apreciar unas tonalidades fresas en su cabello rubio. Era hermoso se veía sedoso. Tan vital al igual que ella. Sus ojos, que hasta ahora no me había detenido a mirar eran de un líquido topacio. Bellísimo. Pero no se parecían en nada a los míos. Que eran de un intenso color ónix. No me gustaba para nada mis ojos y menos cuando lo tenia de color rojo carmesí. Intimidaban a cualquiera,

Incluyéndome.

-Mira, porque no mejor te das una ducha y te cambias de ropa.- Me dijo Tanya.

-¿Có-mo?- La mire confundida.- ¿Cómo dices?- Pregunte con duda. Sabía que no tenía que desconfiar de su amabilidad pero desconocía todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Recuerdas como bañarte, asear tu cuerpo?- Me pregunto. Mi cabeza hizo un _**clic**_. Y se encendió la lamparita.

-Ohh! –Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Tanya me sonrió con entusiasmo y me tomo delicadamente de la mano y me llevo por la casa y me mostro los cuartos de sus hermanas y hermano. La casa era maravillosa, muy limpia y ordenada por donde la vieras. Muy acogedora. Me llevo al baño. Estaba muy bien equipado y tenía una puerta que conducía a un dormitorio. El cual me indico Tanya que sería mi cuarto.

Estaba más que agradecida con Tanya por su hospitalidad, y ni bien recuperara mis fuerzas y supiese que clase de enfermedad tenia, buscaría un empleo para devolverle el favor pagando la mitad de los gastos de la casa.

Me enseño a enjuagarme el cabello y me indico para que se usaban los distintos elementos de baño. Me dejo unas toallas y unas pantuflas (*) para ponerme en los pies.

Me termine de bañar y estaba súper relajada. Pero me sentía débil y la garganta me quebraba. Me dolía mucho hablar, pero debía intentarlo por Tanya.

Entre a mi nuevo cuarto. Tenía una cama de dos plazas con unas sabanas color crema y un acolchado muy suave al tacto. Está equipada con una Televisión y un par de artefactos electrónicos que no recordaba bien. Una repisa vacía para colocar libros o adornos. Una mesa de escritorio, una puerta que conducía al armario. El cual era exageradamente grande. No podía quejarme, mi cuarto es muy bonito.

Me acerque a la cama y vi unos jeans azules gastados que se amoldaban a mis piernas, una blusa de un suave color pastel apagado con botones en el pecho de mangas largas, con unos zapatos claros de medio taco y un conjunto de ropa interior. Muy delicado.

Me cambie y llame a Tanya. Quien acudió enseguida. Tanya me pidió permiso para peinarme. Y mientras ella moldeaba las ondas de mi cabello yo le conté como fue que llegue hasta donde ella me encontró.

No paso más de quince minutos cuando escuchamos que abrían la puerta y se escuchaban voces femeninas y la de un hombre riendo y bromeando muy animadamente. Luego escuchamos una dulce voz de una mujer llamando el nombre de Tanya.

Tanya me sonrío y me alentó a seguirla.

-Conocerás a la familia- Me animo y me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la sala. _**Familia**_. ¿Habré tenido una antes? Desterré ese pensamiento pronto. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Me alegre mucho de que Tanya me presenta a su familia y además que me incluya en ella. Llegamos a la sala en donde antes me había recostado en el amplio sillón, y vi a las personas más hermosas que hubiera visto jamás. Eran tres mujeres, todas de tez pálida. Dos de ellas eran rubias y esbeltas, y la tercera tenía el cabello negro. No superaban los 20 años. Y por último a un hombre de no más de unos 23 o 24 años, también de tez pálida con un toque de oliváceo en la piel al igual que la mujer de cabellos oscuros. Su cabello es castaño oscuro. Todos tenían los mismos ojos topacios en distintas intensidad.

Los cuatro me miraban atentamente, yo no daba más de la vergüenza eran demasiados perfectos. No encajaba para nada en mi nueva familia.

-Hermanos, quiero presentarles a la nueva miembro de la familia. Ella no recuerda su nombre ni su procedencia, pero sé que con nuestra ayuda podrá salir adelante.- Me presento Tanya. Todos se acercaron a saludarme y abrazarme. Cada uno me decía que nunca me sentiría sola en esta familia. Ya me tomaron como la hermana pequeña a quien debían proteger. Me sentí muy consentida por ellos.

-Bueno soy Eleazar, soy el esposo de Carmen.- Se presento el único hombre y hermano de la familia mientras abrazaba a la mujer de cabellos oscuros. – Hola- me sonrió Carmen.

- Yo soy Kate. Y bienvenida a la familia.- Me sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Mi nombre es Irina y me alegra mucho que te hallas unido a la familia.- Me sonrió cordialmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y bueno hay que ponerte un nombre.- Animo Eleazar.

Tanya puso cara pensativa. Y las hermanas le copiaron el gesto. Yo miraba divertida la escena.

-Qué tal si buscamos en internet alguna pagina de nombre y te lo nombramos todos, para ver si recuerdas el tuyo.- explico Carmen.

Todos asistieron y fueron a sentar al gran sillón. Yo los copie y Tanya se sentó en la mesa ratona, mientras Kate iba revoloteando por la casa buscando una laptop.

Llego y se sentó al lado de Tanya y comenzó a escribir.

-Ok, déjame ver. Tienes idea de si tu nombre era antiguo o nuevo.- Me pregunto Kate con dulzura.

- En realidad no lo sé. Pero si quieren pueden escoger uno nuevo, no hace falta buscar mi nombre por internet.- Le conteste. Nunca recordaría o reconocería mi nombre.

Tanya me miro con pesar al igual que Eleazar e Irina. Carmen estaba pensando. Y en eso me miro fijamente. Eleazar se dio cuenta y le pregunto por mí.

-¿Qué tienes en mente querida?

-Solo estaba pensando que capaz si Kate le da una sacudida a esa cabecita, ella podría recordar algo.- Continúo Carmen con la mirada perdida en sus reflexiones.

-Explícate hermana.- Le pide Tanya por todos.

- Si dime que pasa por esa cabecita, y que tengo que ver Yo en todo eso. – Dijo Kate mirando a Carmen.- No es que no quiera ayudarte, pero no quiero hacerte daño.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¿Daño? ¿Sacudida? Volví a perderme el hilo de nuevo, mientras ellos pensaban. Yo no lograba imaginar a que se refería con lo de _**sacudida**_**.**

-Tanya le has contado lo que somos y lo que ella es ¿verdad?- Pregunto Irina que hasta el momento mantuvo el silencio.

Tanya se golpeo con la palma de la mano la cabeza y nos miro a todos.

-¡Ahí se me olvido!, lo que pasa es que espere a que llegaran,- Miro a sus hermano y luego se dirigió a mi.- No lo hice al propósito sino porque temí tu reacción y pensé que capaz te podías poner violenta. Y por un tiempo tú serás más fuerte que nosotros.- contesto Tanya y Yo seguía sin entender. _**Más fuerte que nosotros.**_ Quería creerles pero sabía que no era así, lo único que se hacía más fuerte era el dolor punzante de mi garganta.

-Bien Tanya, no habíamos pensado en eso.- Puntualizo Eleazar.

-Bien, mira si no te has dado cuenta tú…- Tanya comenzó a hablar y todos me miraban con atención. Yo no podía aguantar más. Pero solo me quedaba esperar y escuchar a Tanya.- Eres una _**neófita**_.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo me queda?- Pregunte con determinación.

Cinco pares de ojos topacios me miraron sin entender.

-Ehh, no creo que dure más de un año. Y luego se va.- Me respondió Kate.

La confusión se leía en todos los rostros de esa casa. **…**_**no creo que dure más de un año**__. _En menos de un año o de decidía a vivir mi vida o lo que sea que tenia o buscaba las respuestas al porque no recuerdo nada. No tenía tiempo. De eso si estaba segura.

-No quiero preocuparlos, Tanya gracias por ser tan amable y hospitalaria conmigo. Pero no quiero que acarren con los gastos.- Dije seria.

Eleazar, Kate e Irina arrugaron la frente y se aguantaron una **¿**_**sonrisa?**_ Carmen enarco una ceja y Tanya me miro con comprensión y una media sonrisa.

Les parecía gracioso el hecho de que me quedaba un año de vida o ¿Qué?

-Cariño- Tanya me miro con ternura.- No estás enferma- concluyo posando una mano en mi hombro.

Kate e Irina rieron. Y Carmen y Eleazar me miraron enternecidos también. Yo no cavia de felicidad. Un gran peso se esfumo de mi pecho. Pero aun así el fuerte ardor de mi garganta no cesaba.

-¡Pero me duele horrores mi garganta!, si que estoy enferma.-Los mire con enojo.- Por un momento les creí, pero vamos si no estoy enferma porque no he dormido ni comido en días. Estoy empeorando-. Ellos solo escuchaban divertidos lo que yo les decía con seriedad. Comenzaba a preocuparme, creo que están locos.

- Cariño si dejas que te expliquemos de que se trata tu enfermedad- Y todos soltaron risas.- Veras que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Termino de decir Tanya.

Le obedecí.

Mira nosotros somos vampiros.- Me dijo Tanya con cautela.

Me reí ante esa absurda respuesta. ¡Por Dios, y yo que pensada que estaban locos! Con esto lo habían confirmado.

Tanya por favor sincérate conmigo. No es necesario que inventes cosas, se que parezco una niña porque no recuerdo como se hacen las cosas pero puedo sobrellevarlo.- dije con determina miento. Eran demasiados perfectos y buenos para serlo.

¡Ahí! Que dolor de cabeza que eres mujer.- Me dijo Irina. Kate solo se aguantaba la risa. Los demás con paciencia, se acomodaron mejor en el sillón.

No estoy diciendo tonterías. Y ya me di cuenta que no eres una niña.- Me dijo Tanya.- Ahora cállate y por favor no interrumpas si no es para decir algo con inteligencia.- Tanya había perdido la paciencia conmigo. _**Lo habrá hecho mi antigua familia también y por eso me abandonaron en el bosque**__._ Comencé a sollozar, no podía detener mis nervios y no podía aguantar más mi tristeza. Comencé a llorar pero cuando me di cuenta de que no caían las lágrimas me asuste.

-Tanya la has ofendido.- Comento con reproche Carmen.

Pero todo fue muy rápido. Inconscientemente me eche para atrás de ellos y me golpee contra la pared rompiendo un cuadro que se encontraba colgado. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba esa reacción mía, ni yo.

-¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo?-Pregunte mientras pasaba repetida veces mis dedos por los ojos y nunca se humedecían pero Yo continuaba llorando.

- Por favor cálmate cariño,- Esta vez hablo Carmen.

Camino unos pasos y me abrazo. Yo llore sin derramar ni una lágrima. Me abrace fuertemente a ella. No podía quitar de mi cabeza el único pensamiento de que tal vez estoy acá porque mi propia familia de abandono y me invento una enfermedad, que resulto no serlo solo para deshacerse de mí.

Mientras Carmen acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad. Me hablo.

No lloras, no te lastimas, ni comes ni bebes nada porque somos vampiros.- Me confesó Carmen.

Tampoco dormimos ni sentimos frio o calor corporal.- Se acerco Eleazar y acaricio mi espalda.

Yo me separe de los brazos de Carmen. Y los mire. Si, no sentí en ningún momento frio o calor, soy vampiro. Entonces eso quiere decir que bebo sangre. Pero desde que tengo memoria que se que no lo hice. Entonces… esto significa que si aparecí en el bosque fue porque ni bien mi familia se entero de lo que era me abandonaron y me exiliaron en el bosque para que no les cause problemas. O peor aún, capaz los hubiese matado y corrí lo mas que pude y me perdí en el bosque.

Mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en un sinfín de motivos por los cuales parecí sola en el bosque.

No estás sola. Sí, me has entendido bien.- Me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos Carmen.

Siento mucho lo del cuadro.-Me disculpe.

Me sonrieron ambos y me abrazaron. Irina, Kate y Tanya se veían tristes. Como se les afectara el hecho de que me sintiera tan desorientada y aturdida.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón pero esta vez entre Carmen y Kate. Eleazar estaba al lado de Carmen, Irina y Tanya enfrente de nosotros sentadas en la mesa ratona.

-Se que te sientes confundida, pero debes calmarte. Y permitirnos contarte como serán las cosas a partir de ahora.- Comento Carmen.

Yo solo los mire he comenzaron a contarme de que iba esto de ser vampiro y las cosas importantes que tenía que saber. Como por ejemplo las cosas que ya no haría más mi cuerpo, como llorar o comer…

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus Comentarios, positivos y negativos. Me hacen muy feliz. Prometo subir pronto. Cualquier cosa un Review ! :D<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4: Contra mis principios

Los Personajes son de y la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4: Contra mis principios.<span>

-Creo que ni bien llegue a casa, voy a tener que bañarme- conteste con sarcasmo mientras Tanya me instruía como debía atrapar al ciervo.

Mire mi ropa y la de Tanya que continuaba limpia, y Kate se rio por el gesto que hice con mis cejas. Siempre se reía por como actuaba, dice que soy muy graciosa. A mí me hacía muy feliz hacerla reír sin darme cuenta.

Vamos Brenda ni que fuera tan difícil, solo relájate y déjate llevar por tu instinto.- Me alentó Tanya.

_**Brenda**_. Fue el nombre que decidió Carmen para mí. Dijo que le hacía recordar a una buena amiga. A mí me gustaba, me sentía cómoda con él.

**Flashback**

Mis primero tres días con mis nuevos hermanos fueron muy alegres. Ya no estoy más confundida y se perfectamente que no estoy enferma. Al contrario, creo que me gusta esto de ser vampira, se me da bien.

Esa tarde cuando Carmen me abrazo y me contuvo, supe que no estaba sola, que tanto Carmen, Tanya y mis hermanos estarían para mí siempre. Y eso influyo profundamente en mí.

Kate me dijo que tenía un poder extra además de todas las cualidades que tienes al ser un vampiro: Fuerza, equilibrio, belleza, entre otras que a medida que pasaban las horas las fui experimentando. El poder de Kate era que ella, a través del contacto físico, podía enviar una corriente eléctrica que podía incapacitar el ataque de otros vampiros o humanos, en caso de sentirse amenazada.

Me sorprendió mucho saber que podíamos tener poderes, solo algunos de nosotros. Era algo surrealista.

-Vamos a cazar, o ¿qué prefieres seguir muriéndote de sed?- Me reto Tanya.

Suspire, exhalando el aire por la boca. Desde que me habían explicado que te me tenía que alimentar de animales, no me pareció nada fuera de lo normal. Antes cuando era humana, recordé que comía carne de vaca, pollo y cerdo. Hasta pescado.

Pero cuando me dijeron que debía cazarlos y como era el método, me sentí un poco ahogada, esta opresión en mi pecho se intensifico más aun cuando mis hermanos y yo nos dirigíamos hacia las profundidades del bosque. No podía negarlo, estar en el bosque me daba la sensación más maravillosa que nunca había podido experimentar hasta que me convertir en vampiro. El aire de libertad, misterio y paz. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme como en casa.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto Eleazar.

Lo mire con duda. Mis hermanas solo miraban y se dejaban llevar por los ruidos y miraban de vez en cuando para todos lados.

-Sí, bueno eso creo.- le conteste a mi hermano.

-Ok, mira es sencillo. Ya sabes que primero tienes que captar el olor.- Me aconsejaba Eleazar.

-Una cosa- Interrumpió Kate.- Si por si acaso percibes el olor de algún humano. Debes automáticamente refrenarte. No nos gusta hacerles daños. Recuerda que antes fuiste uno de ellos. Y que si matas a uno, dejas a una familia rota.-Me miro intensamente a los ojos Kate. Vi un estibio de profundo dolor en sus ojos. Quise abrazarla pero ella estaba a tres metros lejos de mí. Y me acobarde.

-Prometo no defraudarte hermana.- Le dije con toda la sinceridad y me vi reflejada en sus pupilas, para que ella se quedara tranquila.

-Gracias.- Susurro muy suavemente.

-¿Brenda esta lista?- Me vi obligada a apartar mi atención de Kate para ver a Carmen.

-Eso espero.- volví a decir.

-Mejor te enseño y tú luego me copias.- Eleazar se relajo por completo. Se paro derecho con sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y sus piernas abiertas hasta llegar al ancho de sus hombros. Entro en una especie de trance. Solo inspiraba profundamente y exhalaba pausadamente. Cuando eso de repente abre los ojos y mira hacia su costado derecho y comienza a correr. En ese momento se encontraba en frente mío a unos dos metros.

Pude percibir el olor del ciervo que no se encontraba a más de una cancha de futbol de distancia. Sabía que el ciervo estaba masticando alguna hierba. Y que solo se daría cuenta del peligro cuando Eleazar saltara sobre él, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo cazando y perfeccionándose.

El animal no puso ni resistencia. Solo se movió un poco cuando Eleazar comenzó a sesionar de la arteria del cuello del animal.

Fue como si yo estuviera presenciando toda la escena enfrente a mis ojos, como si no existiese la distancia. Vi el rostro del animal, asustado y deformado a medida que iba perdiendo la vida. Sus ojos que al principio brillaban, se fueron apagando.

Nunca había matado a nadie. Menos a un animal. Quería llorar y detener a Eleazar, pero sería estúpido. De ellos bebíamos. De ellos saciábamos nuestra sed. Desee por un momento solo comer pastos como la vaca pero sabía que mi cuerpo reaccionaria peor que como lo hizo con el agua.

Eleazar desgarro el cuello del animal y luego corto el estomago con su mano izquierda. Dándole así el efecto de que un animal lo había hecho. Solo por si acaso un cazador lo encontraba. Así nunca sospecharían de nuestra existencia.

Se acerco a nosotras sin ningún rastro de sangre o tierra. Estaba perfecto. Beso a Carmen, quien se lo comía con la mirada. Creo que necesitaban intimidad. Sonreí ante la escena. Kate suspiro y Tanya solo negaba con una sonrisa por lo romántica que era su hermana Kate y los tortolos de sus hermanos mayores.

Carmen y Eleazar se miraron tiernamente mientras se les iba la eternidad en ello. Y se besaron dulcemente. En ese beso se dijeron todo. Con tantos siglos juntos la comunicación entre ellos era casi siempre con gestos.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, me tome una siestita por así decirlo. Mientras mis hermanos hablaban. Quise recordar, aunque fue en vano. Si alguna vez habré sentido algo parecido. Pero no pude recordar y volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

-Brenda vuelve a nosotros.- Me llamo Tanya.

-Me eche una siestita.- Sonreí y me acompaño Kate.- ¿En qué estábamos?

-Inténtalo.- Me ordeno Eleazar.

Volví a hacer todo ese pequeño pero excitante ritual. Y lo percibí. Era otro ciervo. A unos 130 kilómetros de aquí. Se encontraba alejado de su manada. Comencé a correr. El aire, la velocidad y la adrenalina era el éxtasis que experimentaba cada vez que corría. Cuando llegue a menos de tres minutos. El ciervo me miro, y mi garganta de repente comenzó a palpitar en mi cuello. Estaba a punto de saltar encima del animal. Cuando de detuve a mirar sus ojos. Vi el miedo y me angustie.

El ciervo aprovecho mi distracción y corrió lo más lejos que pudo de mi. Si realmente lo deseaba, lo hubiera seguido y lo hubiera matado. Pero no estaba en mi educación, en lo que era Yo realmente. Lastimar y mucho menos matar a cualquier ser vivo que respirara o caminara.

Volví hacia donde mi familia observaba con detenimiento mi acción. Me miraron con comprensión.

Esto va a ser difícil.- Comento Carmen.

Kate se acerco a mí y paso un brazo por mis hombros.- No te preocupes Bren, a mí también me costó acostumbrarme a mi nueva dieta, pero veras con el tiempo que no es tan malo.- Me infundio valor con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Kate.- solo atine a decir con mis ojos perdidos en los arboles.

-Volvamos a casa.- dijo Carmen.

-Iré a buscar a Irina.- Aviso Tanya.

-Ok, pero no tardes mucho. Llama por cualquier cosa.- Pidió Carmen.

-Veo si hay señal o si me puedes escuchar.- dijo Tanya.

-Ok.-finalizo Carmen.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Últimamente Irina estaba muy apagada. Estaba en un estado de zombi por así llamarlo. Solo deambulaba por la casa. No se reía y suspiraba todo el tiempo. Siempre que se dirigían mis hermanos para hablarle, ella no los escuchaba.

Una situación desesperante que venía teniendo lugar hace ya una semana, me había explicado Kate la segunda noche desde mi llegada a la familia.

No sabía nada pero me preocupaba verla tan triste.

Anoche las escuche hablar desde mi habitación.

-Volverá Iri, solo tenle paciencia.- Le comento Tanya.

- Ya no se qué pensar. Creo que iré a buscarlo.- Irina pensó en voz alta.

-No es para tanto, sabes que tenía que ir a ver a una vieja amiga. No tienes porque sospechar nada. Ya sabes que Él la quiere como una hermana. Aparte Laurent te había dicho que su amiga no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

- Lo sé, pero lo extraño. Y ¿Si le paso algo?- Pregunto Irina.

-No hermana, Él lleva mucho tiempo solo. Sabe cuidarse.- Le contesto Tanya.

Irina la miro y luego desvió su vista y se dirigió a su cuarto. Todo esto ocurrió en la sala.

Todo esto pensé mientras entrabamos a la casa. Fui directo al cuarto a mirar un poco de tele.

Al día siguiente, Tanya volvió sin Irina. Todos en casa estaban preocupados, incluyéndome.

-Kate, Tanya, Brenda. Iremos a buscar a Irina, cuiden la casa y no se alejen mucho.- A veces Carmen, por ser la mayor se comportaba como nuestra madre. Eso me gustaba mucho.

- Si Carmen,- Contestamos al mismo tiempo. – Nos vemos en la tarde.- Se despidió Kate.

Kate se acerco a mí y entrelazo su brazo con el mío.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver si hoy desayunas Brens?- Me pregunto entusiasmada Kate.

-Está bien. Voy a intentarlo.- Le prometí a mi hermana.

-Las acompaño- Se prendió Tanya.

Nos dirigimos al bosque. Íbamos a la par, ambas me llevaban media cabeza de altura. Era la más enana de la familia. Y me había detenido a observarlo ahora.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas las técnicas de Eleazar? Tan solo inténtalo.- Dijo Kate cuando nos detuvimos en un muy pequeño prado.

-Creo que voy a cazar también.- dijo Tanya. Mientras comenzaba a correr porque olfateo un ciervo.

Mire a Tanya que mientras se alimentaba me mostraba que movimientos tenía que hacer.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Creo que ni bien llegue a casa, voy a tener que bañarme- conteste con sarcasmo mientras Tanya me instruía como debía atrapar al ciervo.

Mire mi ropa y la de Tanya que continuaba limpia, y Kate se rio por el gesto que hice con mis cejas. Siempre se reía por como actuaba, dice que soy muy graciosa. A mí me hacía muy feliz hacerla reír sin darme cuenta.

Vamos Brenda ni que fuera tan difícil, solo relájate y déjate llevar por tu instinto.- Me alentó Tanya.

Aunque no necesitase de él, realmente. Tomé aire, solo para tomar el impulso y me deje llevar por mi _**instinto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HoLA! Se que me tarde dos benditos dias, pero es porque estaba estudiando para dar materias y gracias a que ustedes me esperaron Pase de Año. Asi que ni bien descanse un poquito me puse a escribir y redactar este capítulo para ustedes.<strong>_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN INFINITAMENTE FELIZ. **_

_**LAP  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Egoísmo y preocupación

Gracias por sus reviews y alertas ! Me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Los personajes les pertenece a Meyer ! La historia es mia.

PD: Habra una sorpresa, (Pequeña) pero se que les gustara. Ahi algunas preguntas, que pronto con el transcurso de cada capitulo se iran contestando.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: Egoísmo y Preocupación.<span>

POV Brenda.

_**Placer **_fue todo lo que sentí cuando termine de vaciar al ciervo que tenia entre mis manos. Bebí toda la sangre del inocente animal. No concebía culpa alguna en mis actos. El dolor de mi garganta había cedido notoriamente al punto de desaparecer y me sentía más fuerte. Más viva. Si así le podía llamar a esta nueva vida que estoy iniciando. Deje al ciervo en el suelo y me levante. Mire a la dirección en donde estaban mis hermanas. No cabía de felicidad. Me sentía eufórica, como una niña que aprendía a hacer las cosas por si solas. Mis hermanas reflejaban la aprobación en sus ojos. Lo había logrado, había aceptado mi nueva naturaleza-y en compañía de mi familia-, hacia que esto se sintiera mucho mejor.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a donde estaban Tanya y Kate, las abrace y comencé a sollozar. Las chicas me abrazaron muy fuerte y cuando nos separamos, las mire directamente a los ojos.

Nunca hubiera logrado esto sin ustedes. A aceptar lo que el destino me deparo. No sé qué sería de mi, de esta nueva vida sin ustedes.- Termine con una sonrisa.

Ahí tonta estaría llorando a mares de felicidad si mi cuerpo me lo permitiera.- dijo Kate mientras me volvía a apretar contra su pecho.

Brenda has dado un gran paso hoy. Estoy muy feliz. Me alegra mucho de que aparecieras en nuestras vidas.- Tanya me abrazo, apartándome del medio abrazo de Kate.

-Ok, dejemos de lado a Kate, porque es más inteligente que Bren.- dijo Kate con sarcasmo fingido.

Me reí y la mire. Fingiendo sentirme ofendida. Tanya enarco una ceja y dijo.- Perdón, yo soy la más inteligente- Esbozó una sonrisa -Ven acá- y nos abrazamos entre las tres.

Cazamos un poco mas mientras Kate me mostraba como debía enterrar los cuerpos. Y volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba vacía. Al instante nos asustamos. Esto de estar separados no era del agrado de ninguna de nosotras.

-Intenta llamar a Carmen, Tanya. No puede ser que todavía no la hayan encontrado.- Dijo Kate.

-Solo espero que tengan señal.- Negó con la cabeza Tanya, mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo y comentaba a llamar.

-Brenda, ¿ya te cambiaste?- Me pregunto Kate.

-Sí, me gusta sentirme fresca después de cazar.- le confesé.

-Ahí yo pienso lo mismo.- Me sonrió Kate.-¿Quieres que te pintes las uñas?

Era sorprendente el cambio de humor de esta adorable mujer.

-No contesta- de repente dijo Tanya.

-Ok, no nos preocupemos.- pensó en voz alta Kate - Capaz se tomaron un momento para cazar. No creo que lleguen a casa hasta que el sol no se oponga.-

-Sí creo que tienes razón.- concordó Tanya.

Mientras tanto yo miraba la escena. Me preguntaba porque Irina de un día para el otro se fue de casa. Preocupando así a toda su familia.

-¿Qué pasa si Irina no regresa pronto?- Pregunte con una audible nota de temor en mi voz.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.- Contesto Kate.

- Saldremos a buscarla si es eso necesario.- Declaro Tanya.

-Y…no sé, solo pregunto:¿Por qué Irina se fue sin avisar? ¿Ella siempre actúa de esta manera?- mi voz sonó suave.

-La verdad es la primera vez que Irina decide alejarse de nosotras sin motivo alguno. – Comento pensativamente Kate.

- Creo que ya se cual es el maldito motivo.- La cara de Tanya se deformo por el odio y enojo que de repente despertó a causa de nuestras cavilaciones.- Laurent.

Creo que hablo por todas cuando tragamos en seco nuestra ponzoña.

-¡Demonios, como no lo pensé antes!- Tanya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Kate quedo en un estado de shock al lado del sofá beige en donde me encontraba sentada. Frente a nosotras estaba Tanya, quien se recostaba por la encimera del mini bar que daba a la cocina. Yo solo pensaba porque Irina actuaba de esta manera. No entendía como podía abandonar a su hermosa familia por un insignificante vampiro. No cabía en mi simplemente. Kate tenía sus ojos perdidos en el vacio mismo de su propia mente. Y de repente se dejo caer al piso de rodilla y se abrazo a sí misma.

Yo reaccione al instante y me arrodille a su lado mientras la sostenía en mis brazos.

-No de nuevo, no de nuevo- Era lo único que articulaban sus labios.

-No pasara nada, todo está bien Kate, por favor detente, vuelve a mi- Comencé a llamarla y a la vez acariciaba sus cabellos.

Tanya comenzó a llorar y se arrodillo al lado de su hermana. La abrazo y le susurro unas palabras al oído.- No temas, me encargare de que se encuentre bien.

Me miro y supe que no todo estaba bien. Que no es normal que todo esto sucediera, que tenia tanto o más miedo que Kate. Todo esto despertó un instinto protector en mi.

-Hermanas, yo misma me encargare de rastrear a Irina si la situación lo demanda. Pero por favor debemos empezar a buscarla ahora, no podemos quedarnos así.- Les dije e indique con un gesto el aspecto que teníamos todas y como nos encontrábamos, arrodilladas en medio de la sala, entre el sillón grande color beige y la mesa ratona.

-En marcha.- ordeno Tanya.

Kate se levanto con mi ayuda del suelo. Y luego me adelante a la puerta de salida. Kate tenía un aspecto oscuro. Se encontraba dominada enteramente por su naturaleza. Todo lo que hacía era oler y estar alerta. Su cabeza iba maquinando las mil y una forma de torturar a Laurent, eso era visible en sus ojos.

-Creo que primero, dejaremos una nota.- informo Tanya.

- Esta bien. ¿En donde comenzaremos?- Le pregunte a Tanya.

-Primero iremos al oeste de Canadá. Y luego veremos.- solo eso me contesto.

En eso Tanya se dirigió a tomar de la mano de Kate para guiarla a fuera de la casa, cuando de repente grito de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse. Yo me voltee a mirar y me quede espantada ante la situación. Kate ni se muto por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intervenir sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tome la mano de Tanya y la separe de Kate. Tanya cayó al piso. Lloraba y miraba intensamente a su hermana con pesar.

Mire a Tanya fijamente. –Déjame intentarlo- le pedí mientras sostenía la mano de Kate. Tanya solo asistió.

-¿Kate?, debes volver a nosotras, así podemos enfocarnos en buscar a nuestra hermana. Si no te tranquilizas no podrás cooperar. Y nosotras solas no podemos, necesitamos estar juntas en esto.- Le hable a Kate, mientras sus ojos volvían en sí, parpadeo. Luego me miro intensamente.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Kate mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.-¿ No te hice daño?

_Eso era lo que yo me estaba preguntando. No entiendo porque se preocupaba por si, si era ella la que salía de un estado catatónico._

-No. Pero a Tanya si- La regañe. Tanya miraba perpleja la situación.

-Kate, vuelve a tocarla.- Ordeno Tanya. Kate tomo mis manos de nuevo. Y me miraba intensamente.

-Nada- explico una vez más cuando soltó mis manos. – Es un milagro ¿No?- le pregunto a Tanya.

-Increíble.- afirmo Tanya.

-¿Qué debería sentir?- Pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Una horrible descarga eléctrica. Tu cuerpo debería quedarse inmóvil y tu serías incapaz de sentir ninguna de tus extremidades.- explico Tanya.

-¿Algo anda mal en mi?

- La verdad no- me respondió Tanya.- Creo que tiene alguna especie de protección o algo así.- pensó mi hermana.

-Como un escudo o casco mental que te permite hacerle frente a mis ataques.- analizo Kate.

Este acontecimiento nos hizo olvidar por un momento, que teníamos que salir a buscar a Irina.

-Ok, chicas creo que debemos resolver luego el tema de mi cabeza y enfocarnos en salir a buscar a nuestra hermana.

-Sí creo.- contesto algo anonadada Tanya.

-Lo siento Tanya, no quise hacerte daño. No pude controlarme, yo…- Comenzó Kate a disculparse pero Tanya fue mas rápida y la abrazo.- No pasa nada, estas perdonada, todas de vez en cuando perdemos los estribos.-Le sonrió a su hermana.

-Ok, ¿preparadas?- pregunto Tanya.- Si- contestamos Kate y Yo.

Nos volteamos para dirigirnos a la puerta cuando escuchamos ruidos afuera. Pero al instante nos percatamos de que solo eran Carmen y Eleazar.

-Hola- saludo Eleazar. Carmen venia con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Novedades?- pregunte.

-La rastreamos hasta el límite de Canadá con Estados Unidos, pero nada.- contesto Eleazar.

-Estoy preocupada.-Confirmo Carmen.

-¿Y si llamamos a Carlisle? Capaz Él sepa sobre su paradero, le podemos preguntar a Alice.

Todos pensaron en si deberían contactar a esas personas. De las cuales nunca había oído sus nombres. Pero al segundo el celular de Tanya sonó.

-¿Diga?- Contesto.

-_** Vi que tomaron la decisión de llamarme, ¿Qué sucede prima?**_- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Oh, Alice. No encontramos a Irina. ¿Tú no la has visto? ¿No fue a visitarlos?- Pregunto con un tinte de desesperación Tanya.

Todos mientras tanto escuchábamos la conversación atentamente.

_**-Tanya la verdad no he estado pendiente del futuro de Irina, lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otras personas. Edward todavía no vuelve y … Ni al caso. Me fijare, solo me tomara un momento.**_- Finalizo Alice.

-Ok, tomate tu tiempo.

Un jadeo sonó del otro lado de la línea.- _**Tanya no se me viene nada a la cabeza. No por ahora- **_declaro Alice.

-Gracias Alice por todo.- Colgó la comunicación. Todos estábamos estáticos tratando de pensar que no todo está perdido.

-Si Alice no ve nada del futuro de Irina y a su vez Ella no fue para la casa de Alice… Creo que esta situación solo está empeorando.- pensó Tanya.

-Saldremos todos a buscarla.- Acordó Eleazar.

-Matare a Laurent lentamente- amenazo Kate.

Yo solo sentía miedo. Por primera vez desde que desperté. Imaginar a mis hermanos pelear con otro de nuestra especie era insoportable.

-Carmen- llamo Tanya.

-¿Si?- le contesto.

-Brenda tiene un don.

-¿Cómo es eso?- intervino Eleazar.

-Hoy Kate sin querer la toco e intento inmovilizarla, pero Brenda parece inmune a sus descargas eléctricas.

-Interesante.- solo pudo decir Carmen.- Creo que habría que trabajar más en ello.

.

.

.

POV Irina.

Sé que no debería preocuparme por Laurent. Él es responsable de todos sus actos. Pero Él me había contado de que también tenía una pequeña familia con la cual llevaba varias décadas andando con ellos. Eran tres, en su momento. James, Victoria y Él.

Pero James murió. Nunca me dijo porque. Y Victoria se quedo sola. Sabia lo mal que la estaría pasando. Para nosotros, perder a tu pareja implica perder una gran parte de uno mismo.

La última vez que vi a Laurent, hace ya más de una semana. Él me había contado que Victoria había cambiado mucho. Me relato que Ella se había vuelto una mujer deseosa de venganza. Fría y calculadora. Laurent me pidió que no me preocupara por lo que iba a pedirme. Yo solo me mantuve en silencio:

_-Irina, Victoria me necesita. Debo ir a hablar con ella. Y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Esta obsesiona en vengar la muerte de James. Esta cegada._-Me dijo Laurent.

No quiero que te pase nada- le susurre. – Eres importante para mí-Le confesé.

_-También lo eres tú para mi, amor_.- Laurent levanto mi barbilla con su oscura mano- _Te prometo que estaré bien_.-Y me beso. Fue un beso dulce en donde depositaba toda la necesidad de mantenerme calmada.

-Te amo- le susurre contra sus labios.

_-Te amo Iri_- y me volvió a besar con pasión.

Comencé a llorar al recordarlo mientras corría por los arboles, rastreando el olor de Laurent.

Y de repente lo encontré.

Pero en su lugar también encontré olor a sangre. Una muy dulce, de inmediato sentí sed, parecía que se había derramado hace tiempo ya. Seguí olfateando. Y por ultimo olí un olor asqueroso. Apestaba a tierra estancada y humedad. Era insoportable para mis narices. Pero recordé el aroma. Laurent lo traía encima la última vez que lo vi.

-_Irina, no somos las únicas criaturas peligrosas que deambulan por el bosque._- me confesó Laurent.

-¿A qué viene este repentino cambio de tema?- Le pregunte.

- _Antes de venir a verte. Victoria me conto de que existen lobos. Gigantes. Y fui para verificar si era cierto y los vi. Eran dos. Del tamaño de un caballo y apestan a perro mojado…_

Ese era el olor que sentía. Comencé a temblar. Si Laurent se cruzo con esos perros… No quería siquiera pensarlo.

No me detendría. Estoy preparada para correr todos los riesgos necesarios para salvar a mi Laurent. Y matare a Victoria. Por su culpa, Laurent se está arriesgando por ella.

_No parare hasta encontrarte_. Solo espero que mi familia lo entienda. Esto lo hago por el bien de nosotros, si algo le pasa a Laurent, también me pasa a mí. _Somos uno. _Fue lo que me dijo cuando recién lo conocí y nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

Estábamos unidos. Y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo tan pronto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo ! :D Bueno aparecio Alice :D Se que esta como muy ajena a su hiperactividad, pero ya veran porque. Me vi obligada a escribir un POV de Irina, para que entiendan un poco de que va todo esto.<p>

Por favor no la odien! Solo actua en nombre del amor 3 Gracias por sus proximos reviews y favoritos ! Besos

LAP


	6. Chapter 6: Atando cabos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer ! La Historia es mia :) Gracias por seguir la historia y por los reviews, Me Hacen Muy Feliz !

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6: Atando cabos.<span>

POV Irina

Estaba controlada por mi sed de venganza, quería romper todo lo que se encontraba estorbando mi camino. Quería destrozar en mil pedazos a Victoria, a eso estúpidos Lobos e inclusive a Laurent, por ser tan malditamente egoísta.

Si, lo sé. Me estoy contradiciendo completamente. Lo amo. No lo voy a negar, pero ¿Él siente lo mismo que siento yo por él?

Se fue sin más, con o sin mi consentimiento. Se alejo de mí para estar con Victoria. ¿Quién era ella realmente? ¿La amiga, una hermana o _qué_? ¿Qué poder tenia sobre él realmente para irse a la primera de cambio con ella y dejarme a mí?

Estaba bien consciente de que estaba siendo celosa. Pero él era _**mío**__._

Corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, esquivando arboles o simplemente derribándolos. Habré avanzado ya varios kilómetros cuando me tope con el territorio de estos Lobos. Sé que estaba en la cuerda floja. Los Lobos son enemigos eternos de nuestra especie. Pero no podía controlarme. Quería morder y desprender al que se encargo de matar y hacer desaparecer todo rastro de Laurent. Sabía que debía frenarme y pensar con la mente en frio.

Pero ni bien cruce esa línea imaginaria en donde el olor apestoso informaba a cualquiera de nosotros que estaba en peligro. Pude sentir bajo mis pies como los lobos corrían a mi dirección con ansias de matarme. Yo solo me pare a esperar en guardia.

Golpearía a todos los Lobos que pudiera.

Pero cuando se acerco un Lobo de pelaje negro seguido de otros dos más. Se frenaron al instante.

Mi sentido de alerta se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando cuatro más a solo tres minutos de donde estábamos nosotros.

Cuando me digne a posar mi mirada en ellos, seguía agazapada permaneciendo en alerta por si decidían atacarme en el primer momento de distracción.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque, ya no había nieve. Se podía aspirar la humedad y la naturaleza misma del bosque, los olores de los pinos y musgos. Las cortezas de los arboles estaban ocultas bajo una densa capa de musgos y hongos verdes. El suelo estaba cubierto helechos y hojas en estado de descomposición. Se escuchaban los ruidos de pájaros muy a lo lejos, al igual que insectos. Casi siempre la fauna huía de nosotros. El sol estaba detrás de unas nubes y solo brillaba en periodos cortos.

Me encontraba cerca de un arroyo y solo me separaba de los Lobos dos metros y medio de tierra desnuda. Era un pequeño claro.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hicieron con él?- les gruñí.

El lobo más grande, el negro. Se volvió a esconder entre los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera verlo. Y cuando regreso, caminaba en dos patas. Era morocho, alto, musculoso y ancho de espalda con el cabello negro bien corto. Traía unos shorts de jeans gastados y sucios sus patas descalzas y llenas de tierra.

-No sé si Los Cullens te avisaron, pero no puedes pisar estas tierras. Esta vez te perdonamos la vida por solo dos razones: Tu dieta, refiriéndose a mis ojos topacios. Y porque eres parte de Los Cullens y nuestro tratado respeta los vínculos. Pero si vuelves, te mataremos. Vete de nuestro territorio.- ordeno.

-¿Gracias? No sé de qué tratado me hablan. ¡Solo quiero que me digan que le hicieron a Laurent!- les grite.

Si ellos respetaban el tratado como decían. Porque el rastro de Laurent se confundía con su olor asqueroso. ¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Dónde estaba Victoria para ayudarlo? Si respetan como dicen porque no le perdonaron la vida a Laurent. Temblaba de la impotencia. Laurent solo quería ayudar a Victoria y como le agradeció ella, con su muerte.

-¿Laurent? – Escuche unos ruidos provenientes de los Lobos que se encontraban atrás. Seguro burlándose. _**Si los vampiros tienen nombre**_, pensé con sarcasmo. El hombre me miro serio-Mira no responderé a ninguna de tus preguntas, vuelve a casa a chupar sangre y no vuelvas.- Me grito ya enfadado, tu cuerpo temblaba levemente.

- Ustedes lo mataron, mataron a mi pareja. Y si tengo que morir, uno de ustedes cae conmigo.-los amenace.

- No molestes o nos haremos cargos de las consecuencias.- me devolvió la amenaza.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía de los puros nervios. Mi intuición me decía que ellos no durarían en deshacerse de mi también, eran mayoría. Quería gritarles y partirles el cuello. Pero cuando estaba a punto de desatar mi locura. _Olí a mi familia._ No fui la única. Los Lobos empezaron a hacer sonidos extraños_. Barbaros_.

-Esto no quedara así.- les amenace.

-No aparezcas de nuevo o morirás.- me advirtió el hombre.

Estaba por retirarme cuando hicieron acto de presencia mis hermanos. Eleazar se encontraba al frente y a sus costados estaban Carmen y Tanya. Kate venia atrás de ellos con Brenda a su lado.

Ni bien Brenda salió de entre los árboles, los Lobos, al instante reaccionaron y todos mostraron sus dientes grandes, blancos y afilados. Acto reflejo todos nos pusimos en posición para atacar. Pero Tanya se adelanto con tensión y hablo.

-No queremos atacarlos. Lamento la insensatez de mi hermana. Conozco su tratado y mi familia lo respeta. Nos iremos.- finalizo Tanya.

Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de decir mi hermana. No vine porque me faltaban un par de jugadores. Laurent había muerto por su culpa y vine a defenderlo. Y Ella me trata de insensata. ¿En donde quedo eso de siempre juntas?

Pero en cuanto mi hermana termino, el lobo hablo.- Si conocen bien el tratado ¿qué diablos hace Bella con ustedes? No pueden morder a nadie que pertenezca a nuestras tierras- rugió el hombre.

No entendíamos nada. ¿Bella?, ¿así se llamaba Brenda?

Un lobo, el cual estaba como tercero al mando se lanzo a atacarla. Pero Tanya lo aparto de un golpe seco con el brazo.

La lucha se desato.

El clima era por demás irritable. El aire era escaso. La furia y sed de matanza y venganza por parte de los Lobos era determinante. Eleazar y Carmen tenían experiencia en estas clases de enfrentamiento, ya que ellos venia de estar varias décadas con los Vulturis.

Brenda solo miraba. No sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo.

Kate me miraba con desaprobación mientras cubría a Brenda con su cuerpo. Y daba descargas eléctricas a todos los lobos que se le acercaban.

En total eran nueve. De todos los tonos. Desde negro, castaño, marrón rojizo, gris y algo de rubio, en distintas tonalidades en un mismo pelaje.

Se me vino encima un Lobo. Lo trate de esquivarlo. Mordió mi pierna. Me dolió horriblemente. Pero surgió la furia en mí cuando pensé lo mucho que le habrá dolido a Laurent.

Era una danza, el Lobo abría su enorme hocicó apuntando siempre a mi cuello para partirlo a la mitad y a la vez rasgaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. Mi ropa estaba toda sucia y rota. Mis brazos estaban todo rasgados con heridas por donde seguramente debería estar brotando sangre pero en mi caso solo se cicatrizaría cuando les coloque un poco de ponzoña. De tanto esquivarlo y recibir empujones caía en el piso y volvía a incorporarme al instante. Lo mismo le ocurría al Lobo. Este profería gruñidos por cada caída.

Mis hermanos esquivaban, golpeaban y mordían sin piedad. Les estábamos dando batalla.

Era la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos con Lobos. Siempre éramos pacíficos. Pero la verdad no entendía bien porque comenzamos a luchar. Todo lo que era capaz de captar mis sentidos eran gruñidos, alaridos de perros y golpes secos. Estábamos dominados por nuestro instinto animal. Cuando de repente Brenda grita.

-Deténganse. No soporto esto. No quiero que hieran a ninguno de mis hermanos. ¡Por favor, Por favor!- se arrodillo en medio de todo este caos.

Kate se había descuidado un segundo mientras golpeaba y recibía golpes de dos lobos. Y Brenda se había escabullido de ella para irse al centro de todo este lio de empujones y mordidas. Frente a todos eso Lobos solo para pedir que se parase toda esta locura.

Los Lobos al escucharla y recibir el mensaje, se pararon en seco. Como si Brenda ejerciera en ellos algún poder. Cada vez me llamaba más la atención esta neófita.

Los lobos temblaban y gruñían sin cesar. Estaban enojados, doloridos y encabronados.

Mis hermanos estaban inmóviles, sin comprender nada y sin bajar la guardia. Miraban a Brenda buscando la respuesta. Ella solo sollozaba.

-¡Porfavor,porfavor,porfavor!- Era lo único que decía.

Tanya bajo la guardia ante el Lobo gris y otro de un tamaño más pequeño se dirigió a Brenda, se agacho para abrazarla.

El lobo castaño rojizo comenzó a llorar. El aullido era insoportablemente desgarrador. Por un momento me sentí mal por él.

Se fue corriendo al bosque y volvió en su forma humana.

-¡Bella! ¿¡Porque!¿Quién te hizo esto?- Lloraba mientras corría hacia ella y se arrodillaba para intentar abrazarla. Pero Brenda se alejo, con desconfianza acercándose mas a Tanya.

-¿Bella soy yo, Jake? ¿No me recuerdas, cariño soy yo?- Le hablaba ese muchacho alto de cabello oscuro, algo largo con algunos mechones en tonos rojizos muy sutiles, musculoso y desgarrado. Estaba sufriendo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Capaz en su vida humana, Brenda y él fueron amigos o algo mas, lo extraño era el porqué ella no lo recordaba.

-Lo siento pero no te conozco ¿Por qué me llamas Bella? ¿Tu me conociste así?- Brenda pregunto negando con la cabeza.

El que es el lobo negro hablo- Fue el vampiro negro, esa sanguijuela la convirtió. De haberlo sabido…

-Ella se queda con nosotros.- Demando Jake.

-¡NO!- grito mi hermana Tanya abrazando más a Brenda y Carmen a la vez. Tanya prosiguió. –Ella es nuestra hermana, nos pertenece. ¡No dejaremos que les hagan daño!- defendió Tanya.

-No le hare daño a mi mejor amiga.- le grito rudamente Jake.

-Lo siento pero no quiero ir con ustedes.- se disculpo Brenda.

-Bella, Charlie te extraña. Esta destruido. ¿Qué no te importa?- Le dijo ese tal Jake.

Brenda lo miraba con dolor, le desesperaba no recordar. Pensando al mismo tiempo qué decisión tomar.- ¿Charlie? No sé quién es, no sé quién eres. Déjame, por favor- lo último lo suplico y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tanya y comenzó a llorar.

Esta situación era demasiado para ella. Mi bronca, mis ganas de matar se esfumaron y en su lugar reinaba la impotencia, la decepción. Me sentía inútil. Odia el tormento que estaba pasando Brenda, sé que cuando llego a mi hogar no hable mucho con ella, pero es la más pequeña de nosotros y es todo nuevo para ella. Y a su vez el no saber quién te convirtió y despertar sola en medio del bosque es como sentirse huérfano y no amado.

Con mi velocidad vampírica podía pensar muchas cosas a la vez, mientras pensaba en Brenda, estaba atando cabos sueltos. Toda esta charla ocurría enfrente a mí. Yo solo repetía en mi mente: _**Laurent convirtió a Bella**_. No sé si lo hizo porque se lo ordeno Victoria o su sangre era demasiado cegadora. Todo esto trajo a mi memoria sensorial, el olor a sangre que había percibido con el olor de Laurent.

_**Si**__._ Todo estaba más que claro. Me sentí mal, culpable y estúpida. Por defender lo indefendible. Quería vengarme de Victoria. Si no fuera por ella, Bella nunca hubiera olvidado su pasado y Laurent nunca hubiera desea beber su sangre y como consecuencia, nunca hubiera muerto.

Él solo pensó en el mismo. Y yo arriesgando mi vida y la de mi familia por el ante nueve Lobos. Patético.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Se que el capitulo es corto pero no pude alargarlo mas !Prometo subir pronto :D Gracias por leer ! LAP<em>


End file.
